Sparrabeth: Far Away
by AlwaysLoveJDepp
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth have been lovers for a while. But when they are stuck in a deadly war with Davy Jones, things go terribly wrong...
1. Chapter 1: a Deadly Mistake

"Harridan! You'll see no mercy from me!" Jones Yells advancing upon Elizabeth, ready to attack.

"That's why I brought this!" Elizabeth shouts back unsheathing her sword. The two fight back and forth with all their might locked in combat. Elizabeth seems to be doing very well, pulling her own When Suddenly Jones gets the upper hand, knocked elizabeth's sword out of her hand and it slides across the deck. She now has no weapon, and is defenceless. Davy Jones Strides over to her in victory.

"Tell me Miss. Swann, Do you feel death?" He asks with satisfaction.

"Do you?" Jack shouts from behind them. Jones then turns to see Jack holding Jones's heart in one hand and gripping a sharp severed sword stub in the other. "Heady tonic, holding life and death, in the palm of ones hand." Jack Smirks

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow!" Jones scowles.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective." Jack replies with a great amount of self satisfaction.

"Is it now?" Jones cackles, preparing to land a final blow upon Elizabeth. But then stops when he notices Elizabeth looking over at Jack longingly and preparing for the worst. Jones and senses the feelings between the two and grins

"Ah, Love. A dreadful bond." he smirks glancing back and forth at Elizabeth and her lover "But yet, so easily severed!" he scowls shoving Elizabeth off to the side, with great force. Causing her to crash head against a lantern, hanging above. Before collapsing down hard onto the deck of the Flying Dutchman. "You shall not forestall my judgement!" Jones sits back at her as he strides over to the railing of the ship. Jack looks over to Elizabeth, motionless and is bewildered, and unable to anything. His heart broken into two, and tears in his eyes. As he looks at her realizing now that there is nothing holding him back from sailing the seas forever. There is no meaning left in his life, she is gone. Jack looks down at the beating heart in his hand and in one swift movement, he stabs it. Jones Jerks forward and turns to see Jack. He clenches his chest and looks up into the swirling sky "Calypso." he whispers, Before collapsing and falling off the side of the railing and into the typhoon.

Still on the ship, Jack falls to his knees, the full heat of the whole matter starting sinking in. That's it. he's completely and utterly alone. But just then, Jack hears some moaning coming from behind him. He turns to look as sees Elizabeth starting to wake up. Jack lets out a sigh of relief and rushes over to her. "...Jack?..." Elizabeth moans as her eyes start to readjust. "Wa... what happened?" She asks.

"Nothing luv, it's all over now." Jack says moving a piece of hair out of her face, as tears of joy start to roll down his cheeks. Their faces just inches away from each other. "I am just so glad you're alright... I... I thought I lost you." He moves forward until his lips meet hers. And they kiss passionately for a few seconds. Then Elizabeth pulls away realizing that they are still on The Flying Dutchman.

"Wait!" she exclaims. Where is Davy Jones?" she asks

"Nothing to fear luv, I took care of him." he explains about to go in for another kiss. But Elizabeth turns her head out of his path blocking the kiss.

"Jack!" she exclaims looking back at him directly in the eye. "How exactly did you 'take care' of him?" Elizabeth questions Jack urgently.

"What do you mean? I killed may be tough, but your a little slow, lass." Jack says getting rather annoyed.

"You KILLED him?!" Elizabeth shouts hoping that it wasn't true.

"Yes. I stabbed..." he says pausing "...his heart..." Jack stops and his eyes widen, realizing what he has done.

"Jack!" Elizabeth shrieks "Are you crazy?" She scolds grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "Don't you remember what happens to whoever stabs the heart of Davy Jones?!" .

"...I...I know.." Jack says bewildered

"You are the Captain of the Dutchman now, Jack!" Elizabeth begins "and you need to do the job!"

"I know" Jack replies, still shocked

"10 years you need to serve! and only 1 day on land!" Elizabeth cries

"I know"

"Why, would you do such a thing?" Elizabeth pleads

"...I ...I thought you were dead. And I thought it would only be a proper punishment for myself. Considering this was all my fault. I'm the one that brought you into this." Jack explains, his heart sinking. "What are we going to do?" he asks sulking down against the mainmast and sighs. Just then, they both hear a loud creaking sound. As they look up the see one of the beams that holds the sails about to break and fall just above where Elizabeth is sitting. "MOVE!" Jack yells jumping up and pushing Elizabeth out of the way just in time before the rigging crashes down onto the deck where she has just been sitting. Jack then, gets up and looks over the side of the ship, they don't have much longer, they were just minutes away from being sucked into the typhon. "We need to go! We need to get you to safety " he commands kneeling over and tying some of the fallen sails together.

"Me?" Elizabeth asks "But what about you?"

"I'll be fine." Jack assures "Now that I'm Captain of the Dutchman I can't die remember. Keep up, luv. And don't worry I'll be coming too."

"But...!"

"Look, we can either spend our precious time debating this and get sucked into the typhoon, or we can go and discuss this later. And I for one am not a real big fan of that first option, Savvy? So if you please..." Jack extends his arm out for Elizabeth to grab on to him. his other arm hanging onto a makeshift parachute made form the sails and rigging that fell. Elizabeth looks at Jack with uncertainty. "Look, I am not going to lose you again." Jack says looking into her eyes with urgency. Elizabeth nods and finally grabs onto him. Jack then cuts the rope holding them down and the parachute catches the wind and whisks them off the Dutchman, Elizabeth clinging tightly to Jack's chest. As the wind carries them off together they watch the Dutchman swirl down into the abyss of the typhoon. After escaping, the two find safety and land on the deck of the Black Pearl.

"Jack! What happened?" Gibbs asks helping Jack up. But Jack doesn't say anything, he just turns to help Elizabeth up. "But, What about Jones?"

"He's dead." Jack answers regretfully

"Wait? Oh no, Jack, you didn't?" Gibbs

"It's over, mate." Jack sighs walking over to the rail of the Black Pearl "The Dutchman must always have a Captain, and right now, I'm the man for the job... I don't have a choice." Jack sighs running his hand over the splintery wood on the rail of his ship. Suddenly, The Dutchman emerges up from the sea, and parks itself alongside the Pearl. Jack sighs and turns to board the Dutchman

"But, what about the Pearl y-" Gibbs begins

"You are captain now, Gibbs." Jack interrupts. "You've been a good first mate, you have stuck with me since the beginning. And I've come to think of you as a friend. I't would only be fitting that you take over my position. At least for the next decade or so, until I return" He decides. "Come on, Elizabeth." Jack Instructs holding out his hand for her. She grabs his hand as he leads her aboard the Flying Dutchman.

"Halt!" one of the Dutchman's crewmembers calls. "She cannot come." he adds.

"What? I am captain of this ship, now. And I'll be the one giving the orders!" Jack directs in a stern voice.

"Where we are going, she cannot. She is a mortal." the crewmember advises. That's right. As long as Jack is captain of the Dutchman, he needs to do the job, or else he will end up like Jones. 'I don't have the face for tentacles' Jack thinks to himself as he shutters in disgust.

"Jack!" Elizabeth cries. "What can we do? I can't live without you!" She rushes over to him,and they embrace, tears running down her cheeks as he holds her him his arms.

"One Day ashore, Ten Years at sea." the Crewmate adds. "That's the price, for what's been done." Jack then stops for a second and stares at Elizabeth.

"...It depends on the one day." Jack grins.

"...Wh...What?" Elizabeth asks confused wiping her tears away.

"One day ashore, let's not waste it." Jack suggests "What do you say? How about we make the most of it?" he smiles.

That Afternoon, Jack and Elizabeth are about to go ashore "Your chariot awaits, your highness." Gibbs informes motioning towards the longboat . "The oars are inside, Mrs. Swann."

"Goodbye, poppet." Pintel adds with a smile. After saying their goodbyes, Jack and Elizabeth row to shore. They drink, dance, talk, and make love. It is the best day of both of their lives.

"It's nearly sunset." Elizabeth points out with a sigh. "You should get going. I am going to miss you. And I'll wait for you to come back. No matter how long it takes."

"10 years is a long time, luv." Jack notes.

"That doesn't matter. I will still love you!" she expresses hugging Jack.

"Wait." Jack adds going over and picking up the chest, now containing his heart, and hands it to her. "It's always belonged to you... Will you keep it safe?" Elizabeth's eyes tear up and she nods.

"Yes." she says and Jack turns and starts to walk back to the longboat. When he hears Elizabeth call from behind him. "Jack!" she calls as she runs up to him, and they embrace. "I love you." she says kissing him again.

"I feel the same." Jack whispers back. Then they finally part for the last time. Jack rows out to the Dutchman, his heart aching. She may have said that she would wait for him, that she would still love him. But he knows that isn't true, whether she believed that herself or not. Jack knows that she would eventually move on. She is a pretty lass, and after a few years of waiting, the love will eventually fade away, and she'll probably fall for the first handsome man who stumbles across her path. But all he could do was hope. Hope that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that she would be right. That they could be together in a decade. But he highly doubted it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fiance

Elizabeth wakes up with a gasp and quickly her eyes dart around the room. They keep scanning and then stop on the male laying next to her. "Finally, you are up." the man says looking a little annoyed. Elizabeth sits up in her bed panting, and looks at the man. And he gives her a strange look. "What's wrong" he asks still a tad bit annoyed, but now with a little hint of sympathy.

"I... I had a bad dream." Elizabeth quickly answers. She didn't want to tell him that it was about Jack. It was weird. It was always the same dream. It was of back when Jack killed Davy Jones... When he left... Elizabeth sighs 'No stop it, you don't love him. You got over him long ago. control yourself' she tells herself.

"Just a bad dream? Well, that's a relief, I thought you were maybe just going mad for a second there." the man giggles, walking over to her. "Well, there is nothing to worry about now it's over." he asks caressing. her neck. "Now what do you say we forget about that dreadful nightmare. and unwind, just the two of us, real quick before we leave. We don't want you to be stressed the day before the wedding, now do we." By now, the caressing had turned into kissing, and him gently biting her neck.

"Will.." Elizabeth utters. "not right now, later. Now we need to leave for the ceremony soon."

"Shh, we'll only be a minute." Will whispers, reaching down and unlacing her nightgown, and pushing her towards the bed. Elizabeth moans, and he lays on top of her.

Later that morning, after the two had gotten their fill, Will, and Elizabeth went downstairs and were greeted by Elizabeth's father. "Come on you, two lovebirds, we need to get going. I must admit, I am used to Elizabeth not being on time. But you sir Will? I would expect more, considering it is YOUR promotion ceremony." The governor begins. And just think, 10 years ago, you two would not be together if it wasn't for Will helping capture that group of filthy pirates raiding the shops around town. Without that, we never would have realized your skill for leadership, Will. And you would still be a blacksmith, and What a shame that would be."

"That is very generous for you to say, governor." Will responds with a bow, and Elizabeth rolls her eyes.

"Ugg, pirates. Disgusting vermin, of nature, they are..." The governor continues.

"Father!" Elizabeth scolds "Might I remind you that I was once in LOVE with a pirate!" Elizabeth's father sighs

"You deserved much better than him. He was a dirty scoundrel and you know it." Governor Swann points out.

"He was a better man then you give him credit for!" Elizabeth shouts back.

"It no longer matters." he rolls his eyes. "He is gone, and you and Will are together now. And tomorrow you will be married. Now come on, we must not be late." The governor says quickly shuffles the two out the door.

At the promotion ceremony, Elizabeth sits quietly off to the side, while Will oes to accept his promotion. It is quite an aggravatingly long process, an Elizabeth tries hard to stay awake under the boiling sun. Now that she thinks about it, her corset may have been laced a little too tight for her liking, and it was getting fairly difficult to breath she turns her head and sees that it is now time for Will to enter. First some guards line up, do a drill, and then they all raise their swords to create an arched walkway. Will enters through the walkway with grace. His back standing straight and tall, and his hands placed firmly at his sides. When the nobleman finally reached the end, he steps onto a platform where he is greeted by the governor once again and shiny new sword is brought forth. Governor Swann grips the sword and places it on Will's shoulder. "I hereby declare you Admiral Turner." he says, before Will bows. Elizabeth uses all her energy to smile at him. The lack of oxygen being cut off from her by the corset, is starting to go to her he. And making it hard to function. And it doesn't help when everyone is forced to stand up and clap. Upon standing, elizabeth puts her hand to her forehead, feeling dizzy, and faints. The crowd gasps and Will turns and quickly rushes over to her. He kneels down over her, and rips off her corset. Elizabeth lets out a gasp and comes to.

"Elizabeth Are you alright?" Her father aks helping her up.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, just a little dizzy, that's all." She breathes heavily

"Come on, let's get back to the mansion, you need to get some rest." Will says taking her arm.

Back at the mansion, Will helps Elizabeth onto the bed then turns to leave. "Thank you Will, I'm sorry to be such a burden." Elizabeth expresses.

"Well sorry isn't going to cut it, now is it!" Will shouts quickly turning back to her. Elizabeth is frightened. "Every day, I go around trying to do things for you, Elizabeth!" He continues scolding "And when I finally get a day that is supposed to be special for me, you just have to go and screw things up!"

"I... I didn't mean to..." Elizabeth tries to explain but is cut off by Will.

"No! you don't get to speak!" Elizabeth starts to tear up as he yells at her. "You have embarrassed me in front of the entire court! And I felt that I had finally accomplished something, other than winning your silly affections! Grow up, Elizabeth! Learn how to act in front of your elders! You would think your father would have taught you better." He continues

"But... But.. it wasn't my..."

"No! Now I am going back to try and patch things up after what you caused. Now, Goodbye." Will turns and exits still mumbling "stupid girl" he mutters to himself as he slams the door behind him, leaving Elizabeth sitting alone on the bed, and tears running down her cheeks. 'I didn't mean to mess things up. It wasn't my fault that my corset was too tight, and I couldn't breath.' Elizabeth thinks to herself. She loves Will so much, and is overjoyed to be marrying him tomorrow. Sure he can he a little harsh sometimes, but he doesn't always act like that. He only gets that way when he's mad. Elizabeth feels bad knowing that this was supposed to be a big day for him. Feeling horrible, she pulls the covers over herself and slowly cries herself to sleep.

After a few hours, Elizabeth wakes up to the sound of the bedroom door creaking open. She is relieved, but a little bit frightened when she sees that it's Will. He walks over to the bed and lays next to her, her back facing him. "Are you awake?" he asks leaning over to try and see her face.

"That depends. Are you going to yell at me again." Elizabeth mumbles, and Will lets out a sigh.

"I'm sorry for going off on you Elizabeth. I was mad, and a sort of lost control. Will you please forgive me?" Elizabeth shifts and turns to look at Will.

"Yes, I forgive you." She sighs, and then smiles "But just don't let it happen again!" She giggles jokingly.

"Ok, I'll try" Will laughs, and leans over and kisses her before laying back down and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedding

Elizabeth stands in the fitting room while the seamstress finishes fitting Elizabeth's wedding dress. "I'll make sure not to make the corset too tight this time miss." The seamstress says jokingly, lasing her up. Elizabeth giggles. "Alright, you are finished now Miss. Swann- Or should I say Mrs. Turner." The seamstress jokes.

"Well, we aren't married yet." Elizabeth corrects with smile

"Now go on, don't want to be late The seamstress urges making one quick ls adjustment to the wedding dress before Elizabeth is quickly rushed out the door.

Standing just outside, Elizabeth takes a deep breath. 'This is it' She thinks to herself. No turning back now. within a matter of minutes she will be Mrs. Turner. She takes one more deep breath as as hears the music start to play, and the doors open. Elizabeth grips the bouquet tight, her hands sweating as she enters. Her eyes scan the crowd and then stop when she sees Will standing at the altar, and a smile creeps across her face. He looks so handsome. And yet so classy . He stands at attention with his hands placed promptly behind his back. He looks and Elizabeth, trying to look professional and not smile, but he can't help it as a tiny grin escapes from the corners of his lips. Elizabeth steps forward and slowly makes her way down the aisle. Everyone in the crowd watches with anticipation as she passes each one of the rows and rows of people before finally stepping up onto the altar. "You look beautiful." Will whispers smiling. He is overjoyed. Not in a million years would he have ever thought that he would be marrying someone with such beauty. Or none the less, the governor's daughter. Considering that not that long ago, he was merely nothing more than a humble Blacksmith.

"Dearly Beloved," The Priest begins. "We are gathered here today to join the bond of these two souls in holy matrimony. Now before we get to the 'I Dos,' does anyone have any reason why these two should not be wed?" The is silent as the Priest scanned the crowd. Seeing that no one objects, he continuers. "Do you William Turner, take Elizabeth Swann, to have and to hold, in sickness, and in health, until death does you part?" Will moves aside a piece of hair from in front of Elizabeth's face, brushing his hand against her cheek, then grabs both of her hands.

"I do." He expresses and smiles, and the priest continues

"And do you Elizabeth Swann, take William Turner, to have and to hold, in sickness, and in health, until death does you part?"

"I do." Elizabeth utters

"Alright, then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife." The Priest states. "You may now kiss the bride!" Elizabeth looks deeply into Will's eyes and he pulls her close, and their lips meet. His hands wrap around her waist and their tongues entwine. When their lips finally part, The crowd claps and cheers in honor of the newlyweds.

Elizabeth stands off to the side, away from the rest of the festivities, looking out to sea, and admiring the beautiful view. Will is over fraternising with the rest of the guests, and bragging about his new position as Admiral. Elizabeth lets out a sigh, and smiles. The wind dancing across her cheeks, and once in a while blowing a piece o heir in her face, but she doesn't mind.

"Hello love," a voice from behind her calls. Elizabeth turns around, expecting it to be Will, but is stunned when she sees that it is someone much different. There, standing in the corner of none other than her old over, Captain Jack Sparrow! "This is quite the party you've got going on here." Jack points out casually walking over to her. Elizabeth can't believe her eyes. Is it really him? the same pirate from years ago?

"Jack!?" Elizabeth gasps,

"The one and only" Jack says with a smirk. Elizabeth runs over to him and hugs him, he pulls her close. They embrace, for a minute, but then Elizabeth stops herself, pulling away from Jack's grip.

"Wait! What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asks.

"It's been 10 years, love." Jack looks soothingly into her eyes. The memories from a decade ago start flooding in.

"Oh yah.." Elizabeth says quietly, her promise to him suddenly dawning on her. 'I'll wait for you' she remembers saying. She reminds herself that she broke that promise. and sighs. Then quickly snaps herself out of it and back to reality. "You... you can't be here! Will, might see you! This is my wedding!"

"Yah, I sort of gathered that." Jack sighs sadly. Elizabeth notices the disappointment in his eyes. And feels the sharp pain of guilt stabbing her in the chest.

"I... I'm really sorry Jack," she expresses "I tried to wait, I really did. But thing this is, I met, Will now, and you see..."

"I know," Jack sighs "You love him, I always figured that this day would come... I had only hoped it wouldn't. But I understand."

"I'm so sorry, please don't hate me." ELizabeth pleads.

"Hate you? I could never hate you, Elizabeth." Jack assures. "I gave you my heart. And it will always be yours. Whether you choose, to keep it or not." Elizabeth leans over and gives the captain a kiss on the cheek, feeling bad for him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" I voice shouts from behind them. Elizabeth, startled, quickly turn around to see a extremely furious Will, standing behind them. Elizabeth freezes. And Jack just glares.

"Will..I... uh, I can explain!" Elizabeth bursts out at Will, who storms over to her and Jack. "It's not what you think!" She tries to assure, but Will ignores her, going straight up to Jack and looking him dead in the eye.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Will shouts.

"Nothing!" Elizabeth assures, "Nothing! He was just-"

"Leaving." Jack interrupts. "I was just leaving."

"Oh, no you aren't!" Will growls with a murderous look on his face, and clenching his fists. "WHO ARE YOU!"

"Nobody!" Elizabeth cries. "He's nobody!"

"Well, he sure doesn't look like 'nobody! And besides, I was asking HIM, not you! Now let the man state his name." Will demands, never taking his eyes off Jack for even a moment..

"Jack Sparrow... Captain, Jack Sparrow." Jack answers with a little bow. Will pauses, recognising the name, and realizing that he is standing before the very same pirate, that Elizabeth had loved, before him, and suddenly gets full view of the situation.

"So, I see how it is then." Will utters in a dark tone, turning to Elizabeth.

"Will..." Elizabeth tries to explain "nothing is going on, I prom-"

"Guards!" Will calls cutting her off. "Arrest this man for unlawful seduction!"

"That isn't even a real crime! And I'm telling you! nothing was going on!" Elizabeth cries. "Then I'll arrest him for piracy! He is a pirate isn't he? And that too, is a crime, and you darn well that you can't deny it!" Will indicates.

"You have you authority to-" Elizabeth begins

"no authority to what? Arrest him?" Will snaps. "Incase you have forgotten, I am ADMIRAL, and that gives me the authority to arrest whoever I see fit! I am simply doing my job!" The guards begin to close in around Jack, who goes to reach for his sword, which isn't there. All those years, of being immortal on the Flying Dutchman, did have their advantages. One of them being not having the need to worry about self-defence in combat. Jack's eyes widen as he struggles to find an escape, but he is too late, the guards have already got him pinned down.

"Will, No! Please! Leave him alone! Listen to me! Will!" Elizabeth pleads through her tears.

"Do you love me?" Will snaps back at her,

"What?" Elizabeth questions confused

"I said, Do you love me?" He asks again, this time with more urgency.

"What do you mean? That isn't even a question Will! Of course I love you!" Elizabeth assures.

"Alright! then prove it!" He yells back "Go back to the mansion and wait for me, while I do my job!" he instructs trying to deny his jealousy, the real reason for his anger. Elizabeth hesitates to go glancing at Jack. But then looks back to Will, seeing the seriousness in his eyes, and does what she is told, and leaves."

"Gentleman!" Will orders. "Take Mr. Sparrow to the gallows, he hangs at dawn." The guards grab Jack and drag him away.


	4. Chapter 4: A Feeling The Can't Be Denied

Elizabeth paces back in forth impatiently, cross her room. 'What is going to happen to Jack?' she wonders. 'Where are they keeping him?' and 'How will this affect her and Will's marriage?' All these questions are racing around inside Elizabeth's head, driving her insane. 'Is this fate?' she asks herself 'Is there still a possible chance that she might still have feelings for Jack?' 'No! she tells herself. 'you don't love him, you love Will, it's just the heat of the moment, the fact of seeing him again. This won't last. it's just a phase." she thinks trying to convince herself. Elizabeth's mind is racing to the point where she can barely think straight. But she is interrupted when she hears loud feet stomping up the stairs. The door opens, it is Will. he enters the room, and slams the door closed behind him, glaring at Elizabeth. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he yells.

"Will,let me explain!" she shouts back.

"We are married not even two minutes, and you're already cheating on me!" WIll argues.

"We are just talking!" Elizabeth shoots back

"And intimate conversation, from the looks of it." Will grumbles.

"I never asked for him to come here!" Elizabeth protests

"Did I ask if you invited him? My only question is why is he here?" he yells.

"He is here because I told him I would wait for him. And I did, until I met you. I love you Will, and only you. Why can't you see that? Jack never expected the day he came back to be on my wedding day... Just please don't hurt him... It's not his fault... It's mine. Please forgive me." Elizabeth explains.

"Very well then." Will begins "I forgive you. But I can't say the same for that pirate..."

"But Will, I just told y-"

"No buts," Will interrupts. "Yes, maybe it wasn't his doing now. but in the future, I shouldn't want him trying to steal your feelings again. And after all, he is a pirate. And you know the penalty for that."

"WILL PLEASE!" Elizabeth cries

"No. My decision is final. This conversation is over." he states, then walks over and lays down on the bed, and in minutes he is asleep.

Elizabeth sits on the edge of the bed, silently sobbing. What can she do? Jack will be killed unless she does something. But she can't. She needs to talk to him. Elizabeth reaches up and wipes away a salty tear. And get up to go see Jack one last time before morning.

The door to the gallows slowly creaks open as Elizabeth enters. She can see Jack sitting alone in the corner cell, with his hat resting over his face as she slowly strides over to him,

"Hello, love." Jak utters with that hat still over his face. Elizabeth stops in her her tracks

"How did you know it was me?" she asks

"Magick!" Jack smirks making Elizabeth giggle as she walk over and kneels down next to the bars and looks down at the muddy dirt floor.

"I... I'm sorry Jack." she utters.

"They done what's right by them. I can't expect more than that." Jack sighs. Elizabeth's eyes start to tear up as she begins to cry. Jack reaches through the bars, cupping her cheek with his hand stares at her longingly. "don't cry, love." he whispers wiping away her tears. Elizabeth lifts up her head and her eyes meet Jack's, and a strange heat begins to boil in the pit of her stomach, and her heart begins to flutter as a sensational feeling floods through her entire body. a feeling that she hasn't felt in years. And suddenly, without thinking she pushes her lips against his. Jack, is surprised, but pleased, and pulls her in closer. (as close as he can get with the bars still separating them.) Elizabeth moans in the kiss and he realizes that she can deny it no longer. She loves Jack. and no matter how much she tries to convince herself that she is over him, she isn't. In That moment of their kiss, she forgets all about Will. She doesn't need him. All she needs is right here. Here with Jack... But she wants more.

"Wh...where is the key to the cell?" She asks parting from the kiss.

"Over there, the dog has it." Jack answers. Elizabeth stands up and walks over to the dog snatching away the key. Then returns to the cell and unlocks it. The door opens and Elizabeth runs over to Jack. He pulls her close and kisses her again. "I've missed you." he groans in a husky voice. Still kissing, Elizabeth begins to undo the buttons of Jack's shirt. It from Jack's shoulders, and dangles momentarily from Elizabeth's fingertips before drifting to the floor. the moonlight accentuating the lean muscle in his arms and torso. "If you don't stop that," Jack growls, his eyes burning into hers, "I won't be responsible for my actions."

"I want you Jack." she whispers in the kiss as Jacks arms wrap around her waist as he moves down and starts kissing her neck.

"Then I'd be more than happy to oblige." Jack smirks back. As he starts to unlace her dress. before laying down, pulling her with him. Elizabeth stretches out, and Jack removes his boots, easing his body down and straddling her. He then bends down and goes in for another kiss. In their embrace they make love one last time. and Elizabeth whispers the words "I love you" in Jack's ear.

After being finished with their intimacy, Elizabeth is found laying down next to Jack, lazily tracing patterns on his tan bare chest. "What are we going to do?" Elizabeth sighs feeling depressed and her eyes tearing up "I can't live without you, Jack. And by this time tomorrow you will be dead." a salty tear begins to roll down her cheek.

"There's nothing we can do." Jack replies with a heavy breath, as the true heat of everything starts to set in. Elizabeth looks over at the key to the cell still in the lock and gets up.

"Wait!" she says hopefully, holding up the key "Look! How about we just run away together!" Jack looks at the open cell door longley for a second, But then retreats.

"No Elizabeth." Jack begins "Your father will disown you. And his army will come after you. and not only that, but do you really want to be known as the town whore who ran off with a pirate?"

"I don't care!" Elizabeth protests running out of the cell "Come on!"

"No Elizabeth!" Jack yells back slamming the cell door closed and grabbing the key, leaving her trapped outside the cell, and him inside. "Trust me... this if for the best." he then takes the key and throws it out the window leading to the outside of the jail.

"No!" Elizabeth cries. yanking on the cell door trying to bust it open. Jack grabs her by the shoulders through the bars and looks her straight in the eye.

"Elizabeth!" he shouts "Look, You have a nice life now. You live in a mansion, and a father and a kingdom that love you. As well as a fiance, And in a few years you could even have your own family. I am not going to let you throw all that away because of me."

"But Jac-" Elizabeth tries to protest, but is cut off by Jack.

"NO, Elizabeth!" he emphasises one last time, looking her dead in the eyes "...Please..." he urges. Elizabeth nodded finally giving in. Suddenly the clock outside begins to chime, announcing that it is now midnight. Elizabeth pulls away. "You need to get out of here!" Jack says handing Elizabeth her dress. She quickly slips it on and goes to leave. She is almost out the door, but quickly runs back over to him and plants a loving kill upon his lips.

"I love you." She whispers in his ear.

"I love you too," he whispers back. And They kiss one last time before Elizabeth turns and finally leaves letting the creaky jail door slam closed behind her.


	5. Chapter 5: In The End (Finale)

The sound of pounding snares permeates the air as a law official unrolls a rather long scroll and begins to read aloud "Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have..."

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow" Jack corrects under his breath rolling his eyes. The deadly noose dangling before Jack's eyes, mocking him as the official continues

"... been convicted for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith - piracy, smuggling..." The list goes on as Elizabeth who standing with her father and husband, winces as each crime is listed. With her eyes locked on Jack, and is almost in tears. He may be a pirate, But he is also a good man, and doesn't deserve to die.

"This is wrong, You must do something!" she pleads clinging to her father's arm

"Admiral Turner is bound by the law, as are we all." he states

"Precisely" Will adds. "He is a pirate"

"Will please!" Elizabeth cries "You know that's not the real reason he is about to hang! You're just mad at him! but don't be! Be mad at me!"

"Elizabeth, I assure you, what is being done is strictly out of business. All matters of emotion aside." Will argues. Elizabeth opens her mouth to protest but is silenced by a deadly glare from her husband. She takes a deep breath and turns back to the scene unfolding before her. Her true love standing handcuffed before a noose perched just above his head, and the law official continuing to read off the seemingly never ending list of crimes, some of which Elizabeth has never even known existed.

"...impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England..." The officer reads off as Jack smiles to himself in satisfaction remembering his old days. giggling at his own cleverness he glances over at the executioner who shoots Jack a disapproving glare. "...sailing under false colors," the official continues. "arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." Finished, the law official steps down and leaves the executioner to finish the job. Jack looks glances over to Elizabeth and looks longingly into her tear filled eyes as she mouths

"I'm sorry." to him

"It's ok." he mouths back with a little smile of forgiveness. Jack then turns back to face the front, depressed, but not afraid. He refuses to be remembered in his last moments as strong, and filled with honor. Jack let's his mind wander to a better place as the executioner fits the noose securely around his throat. He brings himself to not focus on what is about to come, but instead thinks back to all the good times that he had with Elizabeth. He closes his eyes as the memories flood in, of them sailing the seas together, laughing having a good time, memories of when they spent their last day on the island together, and of when she came to his cell the night before. And smiles to himself.

"I can't watch!" Elizabeth sobs turning away as the executioner gripps the large lever in his right hand and forcibly pulls it back dropping the floor beneath Jack's feet thereby making him fall through, causing the noose to tighten and break Jack's neck in the matter of only a split second, killing him. Everything is silent aside from several gasps of people cringing echoing through the group people watching. But the silence is broken as abruptly as it came as everyone in the crowd erupts with cheer! The infamous Jack Sparrow is finally dead and they are all ecstatic... Everyone except for Elizabeth that is, who falls to her knees overwhelmed with tears. She can't believe he's dead! Her one true love, gone forever.

"What's done, is done." her father says in an even tone. But he could not hide the fact that he too was a bit saddened by the whole ordeal. It wasn't that he liked Jack or anything, but it did hurt him seeing his daughter so heartbroken. He looks over to Will, who then turns to comfort the governor's daughter.

"Lizy..." Will said softly putting a hand on her shoulder. Which she quickly slaps away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she snaps at him through her tears heading towards the exit.

"But luv-" Will begins

"And don't call me luv!" Elizabeth shouts back at him before storming off.

"Elizabeth! Wait!" he calls to her. He is about to run after her but is stopped in his tracks by Governor Swann.

"Just let her be, son. She'll be back in a minute" the Governor assures.

After running off, a sobbing and depressed Elizabeth stands on the platform of the battlements in Fort Charles staring out at the sea, trying to gather some of her emotions together. It is no use. The pain and guilt of Jack being gone feels like a stake in her heart. How on earth will she ever go on without Jack? A few days ago it wouldn't have hurt nearly this bad. Yes, she would have been sad, but nothing like this. A few days ago she didn't think she loved him. Except after being with him in that cell, and talking with him, and kissing him, and making love with him. It made her feel a way that she only feel with him. With Jack. Will means nothing to her anymore. He is nothing but a jealous ass, corrupt with power who killed the one she loves. And now she has to spend the rest of her life with him. Every day, she will have to wake up with Will lying next to her. Even the thought of it makes her feel sick. And every time she looks at Will she'll be reminded of how he basically murdered Jack.

"No... No more." Elizabeth utters under her breath. She can't live like that. And she can't live without Jack. So that's just it... She won't. Elizabeth steps onto the edge of the battlement and holds onto the side to steady herself "This is the only way." she says to herself wiping a salty tear away from running down her cheek. She takes a deep breath and whispers "I'm coming for you, Jack." as her grip lets go of the side of the battlement and she leaps off plummeting into the dark depths of the raging sea that lie below.

THE END!


End file.
